Best Summer Ever
by SunriseImagination
Summary: Phineas and Ferb are back from their first year at college but only have two weeks before summer classes begin and their summer ends. Can Phineas make the most of his summer? Isabella has been in love with Phineas for forever but he's been off at different schools. This is her chance! And why has Ferb been acting so strange? *Most key characters are/will be involved*
1. Chapter 1: They're back

"No Milly, I'm not going out with him!"

With cell phone cinched between her ear and shoulder Isabella closes her bedroom door and throws her backpack on the floor.

"I don't care if he's popular and cute I don't like him! Ugg!"

Isabella falls back on her bed and stares hopelessly at the ceiling. How can she explain to this friend that she's still in love with the same guy she's loved since elementary school and who at this very moment is hundreds of miles away at some amazing genius school and probably doesn't remember she exists? Milly continues rambling about popular Derric, the guy who's been trying to get a date out of Isabella for months, but Isabella is no longer listening. Her thoughts are lifetimes away wrapped up in Paris, cruises, Atlantis, and time machines.

"Earth to Isabella! Are you even listening?"

"I'll have to call you back Milly."

Isabella hangs up and tosses her phone on the floor. Her phone starts buzzing again but she doesn't care.

"The fireside girls think they are doing what's best for me but they don't understand," she sits up and grabs an old empty pop can from her bedside table, "I have hope".

The phone starts buzzing again. Exasperated, Isabella picks it up to shut it off but this time it's not Milly its Adyson.

"Hey Adyson. What's up?"

"You'll never guess who I saw driving into Danville!"

"Derric?" Isabella asked expecting another rant.

"Hell no! I know you don't like the guy!"

Thank God someone was a true friend.

Adyson continued, "I saw none other than Phineas Flynn! He and his brother must be back from TSAU!"

"What!" Shocked Isabella ran to the window. Sure enough there were Phineas and Ferb sitting under their backyard tree like they were there the whole time.

"I gotta go Adyson…I have to…I don't even know!"

Giggling Isabella clutched her phone. How long had they been back? Are they home for the summer? Of course, college always lets out before high school. Isabella rushed to the mirror. The last time Phineas had seen her was in sixth grade before they went off to the Tri-State Academy and she went to Danville Middle School. Since then a lot had changed. With a quick brush through her curls and a touch up on her makeup Isabella ran out the door.

…

"Can you believe it Ferb? Our first year done at Tri-State Area University! Of course our summer courses start in two weeks and you have that biochemistry convention next week and… *sigh* our summer is pretty much planned already isn't it?"

There was a pause of silence filled only by tweeting birds.

Phineas continued, "Remember when we used to have fun in summer? When we seized the day? Why can't we go back to those days?"

"Because that would be rejecting the challenges and responsibilities we hold in this present time" Ferb replied.

A breeze floated past and tossed Phineas's already messed up hair. Hair that looked like it was exploded in a crazy scientific experiment which was not far from the truth. His mind began to wander. In the afternoon sun under the familiar backyard tree it wasn't such a far stretch from Elementary adventures; roller coasters, concerts, platapuses, and friends. Suddenly a voice from the past jarred Phineas's attention.

"Hey Phineas, whatcha doin?"

Immediately his head turned to the wooden gate. There, leaning against the fence was her, Isabella. Of course it was her, the ebony black hair, the sweet voice, the obvious preference of purple. Yet, she was so different. Phineas's keen eyes observed the splendor before him. She had long legs highlighted by the white mini skirt, the purple tank clung to lovely curves, and she didn't have a bow but was sporting a pair of purple sunglasses on her head. Isabella was definitely not a little girl anymore. Then again, he was no little boy either.

"Ow ow."

"Shut up Ferb."

Isabella strutted her way over to the boys and stretched out in front of them as if she were just there sunbathing.

"ehem. I think my luggage will not unpack itself," Ferb stated as he pulled himself up and headed in the patio door leaving Phineas for once quite unsure of himself. What should he say? What should he do? He could hardly think over the sound of his racing heart. Yeah, he'd always liked Isabella. He hardly had one childhood memory without her…but never like this before…at least he didn't think so.

"You know, I did ask you a question. *laugh* You never were one without words"

Finally Phineas could make a phrase, "I wasn't quite expecting you."

Isabella took a good look at Phineas. He was taller, more toned, not buff but definitely muscular. His boyish features were replaced with masculine ones but his hair was as unkempt as ever.

"How long have you been in town Phineas?"

"Oh we just got in today. An hour ago actually."

An awkward pause ensued as both tried to come up with something to say.

"You know Isabella, before you got here I was just thinking about some of those adventures we had when we were younger. Remember that time when we got shipwrecked on an island and had to escape the pink lava?

Isabella laughed, "Of course I do! How about that time when we made gelatin in my pool…  
"…and then we had to defeat the gelatin monster? I'd almost forgot about that one!"

They both laughed at the shared memories. Yet those memories left an empty yearning.

Isabella spoke up, "I kinda wish I could go back to those days."

"Yeah…That's it! I know what we're gonna do today!"

"Go back in time to those days?" Isabella asked.

"Nah," Phineas replied, "besides the museum is closed today. No…we're gonna seize the day!"

Suddenly Phineas jumped to his feet and reached his hand down to Isabella to help her up.

"What do you say Isabella, shall we make the most of this summer?"

Isabella laughed and grabbed his hand, "sounds like fun!"


	2. Chapter 2: Some adventures

"Before we head out I better check with Ferb."

The two headed in the patio door and across the hall to the kitchen. By the oven was Linda pulling a sheet of cookies out of the oven.

"Hey mom."

"Oh hi Phineas," said mom as she turned to look at her boy, "and hi Isabella. What are you two up to?"

"Just trying to plan the best day ever. Have you seen Ferb?"

"He's upstairs."

"Thanks!" yelled Phineas as he sprinted out the doorway and up the stairs.

"Boys," Linda rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Isabella. "So Isabella, would you like a chocolate chip cookie?"

Isabella pulled up a stool. "Don't mind if I do".

…..

"Hey Ferb! I know what we're gonna do today!"

Phineas burst into his room to find Ferb in the middle of welding a piece of metal to a rather odd rectangular contraption.

Ferb shut off the welder and flipped up his face shield, "Actually I'm rather busy at the moment."

Phineas walked around the mangle of metal pondering its function. Finally he gave up and asked, "What is it?"

"It's a fuel efficient potable air conditioner. Father was complaining of the garage being too hot."

"I thought you were unpacking your luggage."

Ferb shrugged, "guess it unpacked itself." He then walked across the room and grabbed a bunch of wires. "Now like I said, I am rather busy and…"

"Isabella and I were planning on seizing the day," Phineas interrupted, "would you like to join us?"

"I'd… rather…not…" Ferb replied.

"But Ferb, don't you want to go on adventures again like we used to?"

"Some adventures are better taken alone."

Phineas stared back at his brother in confusion. Why on earth was he skipping out on the fun of summer? This was completely unlike him!

Ferb broke the silence, "Look, downstairs is a lady who would like nothing more than a glorious day with you so.." Ferb reached into his pocket, grabbed a key, and tossed it to Phineas, "why don't you give her the best day ever?"

Phineas stared at the key in his hands. Of course, his brother was trying to set him up. When he looked back up his brother gave him a wink and said, "Now get out of my lab. I'm busy."

Phineas smiled back and left Ferb to his work.

As he made it back down to the kitchen he could hear Isabella and his mom talking.

"Is it true that you're a cheerleader now?" he heard his mom ask.

"Yeah, along with the rest of the Fireside girls."

"but you're not a Fireside girl anymore right?"

"No, but we still call ourselves Fireside girls."

Phineas entered the room and grabbed a cookie off of the plate.

"Hey mom, I was thinking I'd take Isabella to see the storage shed."

"That's fine. Just try to be home in time for supper or else you're on your own."

"Cool! Let's go Isabella!"

They jumped off of their stools and Phineas let Isabella out the front door. Ferb made his way down the stairs and took the seat Phineas had just left. He grabbed a cookie and watched his mother watching the door.

"Well, what do ya know, I always thought they'd get together. Now we just need to find someone for you…"

Ferb tried to interrupt, "Actually I…" but his mom wasn't listening.

"Anyways! Supper is at six so I'd watch how many cookies you take."

Suddenly dad poked his head in from the garage, "Honey have you seen my pliers?"

"I set it on the counter next to your hammer!"

Ferb grabbed another cookie and headed back up to his laboratory room. Sometimes it seemed like only Phineas really listened to him around here.


	3. Chapter 3: The shed

_Author's noes: I'm sorry about the little action. I promise it will pick up soon into more of the adventure. I'm really just trying to let the story tell itself and take as long as it needs... There is just a lot of background information to fill in before I can get to the main chunk if you get what I mean._

* * *

"Cool Car Phineas," Isabella said from the passenger seat.

"You like it? Made it myself. It runs on solar power so it's completely fuel efficient and…" Phineas continued on in a rant about his own invention and Isabella just smiled. He had always been this way. Completely enthralled and absorbed by his own inventions. It was kinda cute actually.

"…and that's why I can't allow it to fly in public airspaces although I did drive it to the moon."

That last sentence shocked Isabella out of dreamland, "wait, you drove this car to the moon?"

Phineas made a quick glance at Isabella's shocked face, "I had to test the flight somehow."

Isabella pondered this for a while and then asked, "how are the cows?"

"Didn't see them. No trace of the farm whatsoever. I guess that isn't too surprising since only a small amount of stuff actually survived that summer… which brings us to…"

Phineas pulled up to a gate and flashed an ID to the guy in the booth. Booth guy quickly fumbled to his feet and opened the gate.

"…the storage shed," Phineas finished.

He pulled up to a random shed with an orange door. Before climbing out, he turned to smile at Isabella. Then he practically leaped out of the vehicle and slipped the key that Ferb had tossed to him into the lock. Isabella climbed out of the car and watched in anticipation. What sort of treasures could be behind that door? Was there anything for her?

The garage door slides up and reveals, at first glance, a ton of boxes and scrap metal. But as Isabella makes her way inside the shed, it's easy to pick out the different inventions. Phineas was making his way to the back, obviously looking for something in particular. Isabella leaned down and opened the box closest to her. In it was a huge stack of blueprints.

The next box made her exclaim in surprise, "The ninja suits? I thought they had disappeared!"

Phineas yelled back from wherever he was, "So did we, but as we were packing for college we found them hidden in a closet."

Isabella started making her way back to Phineas. The shed was much bigger than she expected. There was Rover and over there the animal translator. Isabella almost stepped on a crown but jumped out of the way in time. Finally she got back to Phineas who was digging through a box.

"Found it!" exclaimed Phineas as he pulled out a scrapbook.

Isabella was intrigued, "Is that…"

"Yeah! It's Irving's scrapbook. Before we went off to Tristate Academy Irving gave it to us. Out of everything in here I think I cherish this the most."

Isabella's heart dropped. To distract herself from the hurtful comment she scanned the rest of the place.

"Are those the kiddie rides?" Isabella cried out as she made her way around boxes to her pony. She dug it out and laughed, "I was so small!"

Phineas climbed after Isabella, "yeah that was another random find. We found them in a junkyard a couple of years ago."

"Do they still work?"

"Let's find out."

Phineas dragged out the car ride and Isabella her pony. Outside the shed Phineas got a toolbox from his car and started fixing the rides. Isabella took a seat next to him on the ground. How long had she wanted a day like this, just her and Phineas, but in a way it felt just like it always had between them. Sure, he had seemed pretty shocked to see her, but was that love? How could she know?

"Alright, they are all fixed." Phineas jumped to his feet and again helped Isabella to hers. They both were about to ride off when Phineas paused.

"What's wrong Phineas?"

"I feel like I'm forgetting something."

Isabella was confused, "forgetting something?"

"Like I forgot to say something," Phineas continued.

Isabella waited as Phineas tried to think.

Suddenly Phineas smiled knowingly, "oh I remember. Where's Perry?"

The two laughed and zoomed off on their rides.


	4. Chapter 4: Agent P

Doobe Doobe Do Ba

Doobe Doobe Do Ba

Doobe Boobe Do Ba

AGENT P!

Perry the Platypus was soaring over Danville sporting only a brown fedora, a talking wristwatch, and a fancy hang glider. He was off, once again, to "find out what Dr. Doofenshmirtz is up to". It was amazing how his boss at the O.W.C.A. could only tell him that his nemesis looked suspicious and that Perry had to leave his comfortable bed to foil his stupid plans. Usually, all it took was showing up and pulling a plug. Perry was hoping for that today.

Swoosh, through the skies Perry flew until he reached the balcony of Dr. Doofenshmirtz's lab. Perry then leaped from his hang glider and ninja rolled right in front of Heinz Doofenshmirtz.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus," said his archenemy, "what an unexpected surprise. And by unexpected, I mean COMPLETELY SUSPECTED!"

Suddenly from the ceiling crashed a huge cage. Perry rolled his eyes. He had seen this one before. All he had to do was wait while the idiot droned on about his Inator and eventually he would be able to sneak away.

"Introducing, the Rockinator!"

Dr. Doofenshmirtz presented what looked like a computer with a scanner and a magnet on it.

"It can scan all the rocks in the tri-state area and bring it right here! You see Perry, I was trying to pick out the perfect present for my daughter Vanessa. Her birthday is coming up and I want to give her something that she would really like. She is in college now studying to be an artist... Anyways, I snuck into her apartment while she was in class to see what sort of things she would like nowadays. While I was there, I saw this beautiful piece of artwork she made in a stack of other works... "

Dr. Doofenshmirtz pulled out a canvas piece and started to study it, "I think it's supposed to be a tan rock with grass below.. and it must have been painted at twilight… What do you think Perry?"

Agent P had almost escaped from the cage but quickly closed the lid again to take a look at whatever Dr. Doof was showing him. Thankfully, Doofenshmirtz didn't notice anything.

Perry looked at the painting and his eyes almost popped out of his face. To anyone but Dr. Doofenshmirtz, it was obvious that he was holding the painting upside down. It was not a rock formation on a patch of grass with a purple background… it was a portrait. A portrait of Ferb Fletcher.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz was already droning on about his plans to scan every rock in the tri-state area and find the one that Vanessa painted so that he could bring it to her. Perry was no longer listening. He climbed out of his cage and started towards the door.

"Hey! Where are you going?" called Dr. Doofenshmirtz as Perry let himself out.

Perry didn't know what to do. If he got involved with his owner and his nemesis again they would get their memories erased. Did he really want that to happen again? For now though, everything was fine. There was no way there was a rock formation in the tri-state area shaped like an upside down Ferb.


	5. Chapter 5: 2 weeks?

Phineas was putting away the rides and locking the door while Isabella sat on the hood of his car. They had spent the afternoon racing each other all over Danville. It was fun, but Isabella couldn't help but wonder, what next? Would Phineas just take her home? Oh, how she longed for more time with him.

They both got in his car and took off. Awkwardness flooded the car. Neither one knew what to say to each other.

Halfway home Phineas finally broke the silence,  
"So…what's life been like around here?"

"I don't know. It's all the same-old stuff you know. Nothing really exciting."

Phineas made a quick glance at Isabella, "How's the rest of our friends, Buford, Baljeet, Irving, and the Fireside girls?"

"Well, Buford got sent away to a different school in seventh grade because of his constant bullying of Baljeet."

"Really?" Phineas replied, "I never knew!"

Isabella continued, "Baljeet and Irving are still around. Baljeet and Ginger are dating. They've been together for a year now."

Phineas just shook his head, "I've missed so much. I just forgot to keep in touch."

Isabella didn't respond. When he had left she had expected to hear from him. She had waited for a letter or an email that never came. Eventually, she had given up.

They were almost to Phineas' house when he said, "I have so much to do before my summer ends."

"When do you go back to school?" Isabella asked curiously.

"In two weeks my summer classes start"

"Two weeks!" Isabella exclaimed, "So soon?"

"Yeah, I know," Phineas replied dejectedly.

They pulled into Phineas' driveway and climbed out of the car. They stared at each other standing in the driveway. Awkward moment once again. What were they supposed to do now? Do they say goodbye? How?

Isabella broke the silence this time, "Uh…I guess I should head home then."

"Oh. Ok then. I'll see ya later."

Phineas watched as Isabella headed across the street to her house. He sighed. He should have asked her to stay.

...

Isabella flopped onto her bed and thought about everything that happened. It wasn't the best day ever. It didn't end right.

"At least you got to spend the whole day with him!" Isabella told herself, "That's better than any other day!"

He was leaving in two weeks. That didn't give her much time. She needed her friends.

Isabella dialed up Ginger, "Hey sleepover at my place tonight."

"Alright. I'll rally everyone up," Ginger replied.

Isabella tossed her phone to the side and stared up at the ceiling. They would figure this out. All they needed was a plan.


	6. Chapter 6: Making a plan

All over the floor there were sleeping bags and remnants of Fireside cupcake wrappers. There was a distinct smell of nail polish and perfume floating around the room. Three girls were piled on Isabella's bed, the rest were scattered on the floor looking at magazines and doing their nails. Isabella was sitting on her desk chair contemplating the best way to explain her dilemma. Most of the girls knew about her constant love of Phineas but not all agreed. Milly in particular believed she was an idiot for hanging on to a love that was long lost. Of course, Milly didn't know everything.

"So, Bella are you going to tell us what's wrong or are we gonna have to wait all night?"

Isabella was yanked out of her thoughts by Adyson. All of her friends had stopped what they were doing and were watching her. They seemed to be waiting for her to make a speech.

She sighed, "girls, I have a bit of a problem".

"A bit?" Milly interrupted and a few of the girls giggled.

Isabella shot a glare in Milly's direction and continued, "this is my last chance to get Phineas to finally notice me and I don't have much time. His summer classes start in two weeks and I have until then to make him fall in love with me!"

"Isabella, it's been six years," Milly exclaimed, "He hasn't noticed you yet. You should just move on! Derric is hot, amazing at sports, and wants to go out with you!"

"I don't care about Derric! Me and Phineas are meant to be together!" Isabella was now standing and was practically shouting.

Milly countered back, "how do you know?"

"I have proof." Subconsciously, Isabella reached over to her bedside table and grabbed the old blue pop can she had clutched earlier that day.

This confused every fireside girl and momentarily made the room silent.

Adyson jumped in, "Here's an idea Milly, why don't you date Derric instead?"

"Maybe I will," mumbled Milly. She picked up the magazine in front of her and hid behind it.

"I actually think it's kind of cute how you still like him. It's very romantic," Ginger remarked. Some of the other girls nodded in agreement.

"Thank you Ginger," Isabella replied. She sat back down before continuing her story, "So, today I spent the whole day with Phineas…"

The room filled with gasps and Isabella grinned.

"How did it go?"

"What did you do?"

"Was he surprised to see you?"

All the girls were eager to hear what Isabella had to say.

Isabella continued, "At first he seemed really amazed to see me and he was momentarily speechless when I first walked up to him, but after a while it just seemed normal. Like it always was between us."

The room fell quiet again.

"What am I going to do? I have two weeks girls, two weeks!" Isabella hopelessly put her head in her hands.

"I got it!" cried Milly.

She scrambled over to the bed and laid her Flawless Girl magazine out so everyone could see.

_Relationships_

_Does the guy you like not giving you enough attention? Does he not notice you like he should? Wake him up by making him jealous with these three easy steps!_

_Step 1: Make sure your guy knows you're available. Do this by hanging out with other guys. Making friends with other guys._

_Step 2: Flirt with the new guys. Make sure your guy catches you. _

_ Step 3: Complement the other guys. "Oh, they are so hot"._

_Your guy will be falling for you in no time!_

"Isn't it perfect?" Milly exclaimed, "it would be easy to arrange too! Derric is already into you!"

Gretchen added, "all you would have to do is tell Phineas all about Derric whenever he's around."

Isabella had misgivings, "I don't know girls… I don't want Phineas to get the wrong idea…"

"It could also get Derric off your back seeing you with Phineas all the time," Adyson commented.

That statement appealed to Isabella. Maybe it could work.

"Let's say I went along with this, how would we get Phineas to run into Derric?"

Holly spoke up, "Derric works at the Slushy Dawg. Just take Phineas to the mall and happen to walk by the stand."

"I guess that could work," Isabella resigned, "I don't have any other ideas".

Later that night, after everyone fell asleep, Isabella was staring up at the ceiling going over her day with Phineas. This plan had to work. With a sigh, she rolled over on her side and fell asleep.

...

Across the road, Phineas was having the oddest dream. He was 12 again. He was on an adventure in a parallel world and his platypus was a secret agent. In the dream young Isabella kissed him. Then, younger Isabella morphed into older Isabella. They were making out under his tree in the warm summer sunshine. It was a lovely dream.

When Phineas woke up, all he could remember was that he'd dreamed of her.


End file.
